Spiked Eggnog
by hieilover2005
Summary: inside. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Spiked Eggnog**

HL: Okay I got this idea randomly and seeing as it's Christmas and there's always eggnog. XD

Summary: When Spinner goes a little too far with his sister's girlfriend, Marissa, she runs to Victoria and Marco in order to avoid her girlfriend who she'd think would get mad at her, or worse, break up with her. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and the plot.

* * *

"So I'll pick you up?" Marissa asked into the receiver as an agitated voice answered, "Yes Marissa! I have no fucking car! What do you think I'm going to do? Walk to Victoria's house and be late and then fail the class that I can not afford failing right now!" Marissa sighed, "Cass, you need to take a chill pill," there was silence after she said this, "Whatever, I've got to get to work."

Cass slammed the phone down onto its cradle, put her hands over her face, and then ran them down her face, "Spinner!" Cass said throwing a pillow at his head, "What?" He asked looking at her, "If Marissa comes here, tell her I'm going to be a bit late getting here, I'll get a ride from Paige, speaking of, she should be here, later bro." "See yeah." Cass said slipping on her Etnies as she opened the passenger's side to Paige's car, "Hey honey, nice outfit," Paige said smiling at Cass as Cass rolled her eyes, "Whatever Paige, drive." Paige did as told as she turned on the radio to her Ashlee Simpson CD, "Oh Jesus Christ! Paige, what the fuck is this crap?" Cass asked, even though she knew perfectly well 'what the fuck this crap was' but she didn't want to listen to it. Paige looked at Cass, something was up, and she normally listened to Ashlee with Marissa, all the time, along with Lindsay Lohan, Hawthorne Heights, and never called Ashlee 'crap' before.

Cass fell quiet as she looked out the window, Paige looked at her, then the road, Cass, the road, Cass, the road, and then finally said, "Alright, spill! Your normally singing along with Ashlee, Lindsay, and all that other jazz with Marissa," Cass winced at the mention of her name, "Cass? Did you two break up?" Paige asked raising an eyebrow at her, "No, but your stupid ex-boyfriend is making moves on her, I can tell," "is that why you've been in uber bitch mode for the past month and a half?" Cass nodded as Paige shook her head, _Spinner, you touch her, and you know your going to be dead. _Paige thought to herself as she pulled up to the theater, "C'mon, Alex is going to kill us! We're so like, late, and she's probably been swamped!" Paige said running through the doors, Cass behind her, and sure enough, there was Alex, pissed as pissed could ever get, the two girls looked at each other then stood behind the concession stand with Alex and helped her out.

Marissa looked at the clock, 6:30, Cass got off of shift in an hour, might as well get to her house early, what with Cass's bad attitude and all, she better not be late or she'd get chewed out. She turned on her radio to hear Ashlee Simpson's 'L.O.V.E.' playing, she took her clothes off, and turned the shower on and climbed in taking her sponge, squeezing the Chocolate body wash and shampoo Cass had gotten her for Christmas, onto it and rubbed it on her body as the door opened and the radio changed stations, "BRIAN! CHANGE IT BACK!" Marissa yelled as she heard her brother, or so she thought it was her brother, laugh, "BRIAN!" she yelled again pulling the shower curtain back seeing, not her brother, but Spinner standing there smirking, Marissa went wide eyed, gasped, and then closed the curtain tight, bright red. She closed her eyes when she heard him moving about, but had them clamped shut when she heard the curtain open, then close again. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, Brian, please walk through the front door…pllleeeaasseee… _Marissa thought to herself as she felt a hand on her forearm, she jumped back, "Jesus Marissa, your such a spaz," Spinner said, "Spin, what are you doing here? I want you out of my house, now! My brother is next door at Craig's house, and if I scream, he'll hear me!" Marissa said opening her eyes, then wished she hadn't, she saw him standing in front of her, shirtless, hell, he was in the shower, but she didn't want to look any further than his chest.

Spinner walked towards her and Marissa pressed herself against the wall, "What's wrong Marissa? You've known me for your whole life, well, some of your whole life anyway," Spinner said stopping a few inches away from her, "Yeah, well, I…I.." Marissa stammered, then started shaking as he grabbed her waist then pulled her close to him, Marissa kept her arms pinned at her sides, not only was this wrong, this was her girlfriend's brother, **BROTHER** for god's sake! Spinner smiled, put his hand under her chin, then put his lips against hers, Marissa's eyes went wide as she, against her will, closed her eyes, started to put her arms around his neck, and as he ran his tongue over her lips to gain entrance, she obeyed. Spinner deepened the kiss resting his hands under her ass as she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist, he smiled into the kiss, but Marissa's eyes snapped back open, what the **FUCK IS SHE THINKING! **Marissa pushed Spinner away, jumped out of the shower, then grabbed her towel, then ran out of the bathroom, down the hall, and slammed her door. Tears came to her eyes, if Cass found out, she'd get dumped, and she didn't need that this year, she slumped against the door, and held her knees close to her body as she sobbed softly.

Alex was wiping the counter, Paige was counting the money, and Cass was sweeping when she felt a sudden anger surge through her body, she threw the broom down, making Alex and Paige look at her, "What is your problem?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow at her, "Everything's my problem! My life! My brother! This stupid job! Just everything!" Cass said ripping off her hat then threw it to the ground. Paige and Alex looked at each other, then Paige went over to Cass, "Cass, sweetie, you alright?" Paige asked putting a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, maybe you should call Marissa, I'm sure she thinks your bitchiness is her fault." Alex nodded and Cass pulled her cell phone out of jean pocket and used her speed dial to call Marissa.

Marissa went into her closet and pulled out a shirt that said 'Irish' on it and a pink zip up shirt with sequences on the sides, the back pockets of the pants, and the bottoms as she hard her cell phone ring, she ran over, flipped it open, smiled, then hit send, "Hello?" "Hey Marissa, it's Cass," "I figured that," "Yeah, um, Paige can just drive me over to Victoria's so you don't have to worry," Marissa's face fell, "Oh," silence fell between them again, "Well, I better go, I'll, um, see you at Tori's house." Marissa said going to click end on her phone, "Wait, Marissa," Marissa sighed, her finger still on end, as her door suddenly swung open, Spinner standing in the doorway. Marissa quickly hit the end button, knowing she was going to regret it later, Spinner walked in as he wrapped his arms around her waist again, and kissed her again, Marissa fought back tears again as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, her cell started ringing again. When Marissa went to pull away, Spinner pulled her closer and un-zippered her shirt, then pulled off her white tee-shirt, "Spin, stop," Marissa said shivering as Spinner kissed her neck, she reached for her phone, falling and pulling him down on top of her, "Hello?" Marissa said trying to push Spinner away as he began kissing her collarbone, "Marissa? Where are you? Cass is here, why aren't you?" Marco asked on the other line, "Marco! I…uh…OW!" Marissa said slapping Spinner, "Marissa?" "Marco, I'll…I'll be over as soon as…SPINNER STOP!" Marissa said.

Marco went wide-eyed as he looked at Cass, then went into the kitchen, "Marissa, do you need me to come over there?" He asked, "No..no don't come over he---shhh…Marco I'll. I'll talk to you later." Marissa hung up and Marco walked back into the living room looking at Cass, biting his nails, "what?" She asked as he shook his head, "Nothing, Marissa will be here soon." He said, _I hope. _He thought to himself.

Spinner moved back to Marissa's lips when she hung up and began kissing her again, "Spin, no, I can't, I know I'm bi, but…" "Shush, don't say anything, you know your enjoying this." Spinner said smiling at her, "Spin…" Marissa said starting to kiss him back as his hand went down her pants, then pulled them off, "Spinner, please don't…" Marissa said but Spinner, at this point, was obviously drunk from spiked eggnog, because she could taste it on his breath, he went into his jean pocket, "Spin, come on, I don't need this, please, I know your going to tell Brian, and Brian is going out with Victoria's sister, Jocelyn, I don't need word getting to Cass that you did this to me." "You think she'd honestly care?" Spinner asked raising an eyebrow at her, _That hurt…that just seriously hurt so bad. _Marissa thought to herself as tears came back to her eyes, "No, no she wouldn't." Marissa said as Spinner smirked and she walked over to him, kissed him, and then pulled him down on top of her. The rest, would be history, or, so Spinner thought.

Cass looked at the clock, 8:30, about thirty minutes after Marissa said she'd be there, "I'm calling her," Cass said as Marco looked up, "No! She'll be here…" Marco said as Tori looked at him, Cass sighed, crossing her arms, and looked out the window. Cass hoped to god she'd be there soon, because everyone else that was at Tori's house was getting worried, and antsy. At around 9:00 the door opened to reveal a very teary eyed Marissa, and her mascara was running, severely, "Marissa!" Tori said seeing the girl and put down the punch as she ran over, Marissa let out a cry then wrapped her arms around Tori as Tori held her, "Tori! Spinner..." Tori went wide-eyed and held Marissa out to look at her, "What did he do to you!" She asked with concern in her eyes, "I..I can't tell you here." Marissa said seeing she had drawn attention from the other boys and girls in the room, "Come on, let's get you into the bathroom, you look horrible." Tori said putting her arm around Marissa's shoulders as they walked upstairs.

Tori lead Marissa into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it as Marissa hung over the toilet, "Rissa, what happened?" Tori asked holding her hair back as she threw up, "Spinner. He…he touched me, like, well, yeah he touched me…I was taking a shower and he got in with me. He was drunk Tori, drunk, I…" she paused to throw up again as Tori rubbed her back, "Shhh….Marissa…tell me when you've calmed down, come, lets get you downstairs, Cass is worried sick about you." Tori said opening the door to the bathroom again, Marco standing there, Marissa walked past them, looking pale, "Is she okay?" Marco asked as Tori hugged him, he put an arm on her waist, and she put her mouth to his ear, "Spinner was at her house, drunk, he touched her, that's all I got out of her. She said she'd tell me later." Tori said kissing his cheek then going downstairs. Marco stood there, furious, _Damn that Spinner! You couldn't keep your hormones in line could you! _He thought to himself as he went downstairs after Tori.

* * *

HL: Wow...okay I got a lot written XD! Okay, I'm going to update this too, and oh yeah, Tori and Marco are going out in this one, but I will update Dirty Little Secret next so don't worry.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiked Eggnog ch. 2**

HL: okay second chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as last.

* * *

Marissa was sitting on the couch while the others were on the "dance floor", also known as Tori's basement floor, as she sat there the song changed to 'Confessions of a Broken Heart' by Lindsay Lohan and everyone slowed down as Cass slow danced with Craig, and Tori was slow dancing with Marco. Marissa sat there and drank her cup of punch when the song changed to a fast song Cass finally joined her on the couch, she looked at her from the corner of her eye then tipped the rest of the punch into her cup, "So, why were you late?" Cass asked looking at her as she put an arm on the couch's back resting her head on her hand, "I was just late, Brian was holding me up," Marissa said hoping Cass would fall for the lie but, that didn't work, Cass raised an eyebrow at her and looked at the dance floor to see Brian and Jocelyn grinding, "Brian's been here longer than you have, don't lie to me, he told me that you were coming right over after your shower, and it doesn't take you a fucking hour to take a shower!" Cass said, her voice getting steadily higher, "Well, maybe, unlike you, I take my time getting ready! You probably just rolled out of bed, took a five second shower, and did nothing to your hair!" Marissa said, her voice getting higher also, "Excuse me? You never cared what you looked like! Even if you come off as a slut!" The music had stopped, and unfortunately, everyone had heard that little outburst.

Marissa stared at her, took her cup, filled it with punch, stood in front of Cass, then splashed it all over her, getting it on her brand new white dress. Cass stood quickly as Tori grabbed Marissa, Brain got behind Cass and grabbed her two arms, "YOU BITCH!" Cass yelled as Tori pulled Marissa backwards, away from the girl, "Cass, relax," Brian said pulling her back also, "YOU BITCH! YOU BICTCH MARISSA! BITCH BITCH BITCH!" Cass yelled ripping her arms away from Brian as she grabbed her purse and keys, then stormed past Marissa, "Where are you going?" Marco asked as Cass turned around, "GOING HOME TO GET CHANGED! THIS IS A BRAND NEW DRESS!" Cass yelled storming upstairs then slammed the basement door behind her, the others looked at Marissa as she put her head in her hands, stood, then went over to the trashcan, throwing up again, Marco and Tori looked at each other then went over to Marissa as everyone else went back to dancing. Tori put a hand on Marissa's back and rubbed it as she threw up even more, "Take her upstairs, Tori, I'll be up in a minute," Marco said as he went over to talk to Brian as Tori put an arm around Marissa's shoulders and brought her upstairs and sat her on the couch as Marissa flung her arms around Tori, catching her off guard, "Marissa, it's okay." Tori said rubbing her back, Marissa still sobbed uncontrably into Tori's shoulder.

Cass went as fast as she could into her house in her heels, as she opened the door, she saw Spinner sitting there, knocked out, as she rolled her eyes then went upstairs to get changed. She went into the closet and picked her short red velvet dress she had worn to the Valentine's Dance her sophomore year with Brian, and pulled out her shoes that went with it, surprisingly, it still fit her, she smirked and went to grab her red purse when she noticed something a bit out of place. She walked over to her bed, which was messed up, but she knew she had made it this morning, she shut off her light, walked over to her dresser and pulled out her black light, then ran it over her top sheets, nothing, her comforter, nothing, and then her sheets, seeing a white dot on her bed. Cass ran it down further and saw even more, she turned her light on then threw her bed sheets back to see nothing, but a black pair of underwear with a pink cat on it, Cass fumed and stormed downstairs and hit her brother over the head with a pan making him jerk awake, "WHAT THE FUCK!" "WHAT THE FUCK IS RIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MARISSA!" Cass yelled as Spinner held his head, "Not so loud!" he said as Cass raised an eyebrow at him then looked to the side seeing a carton of eggnog next to him, then sniffed it, smelling the vodka in it, "Your drunk! You got Marissa drunk! THEN YOU TOOK HER IN MY ROOM AND SCREWED HER! DIDN'T YOU!" Cass yelled making Spinner cover his ears, "NOT SO FUCKING LOUD!" Cass grabbed her brother then lifted him out of his seat then threw him against the wall, "DIDN'T YOU!" "FINE! I SCREWED HER!" Spinner said as Cass smacked him across the face then went to leave.

As Cass went to go for the door Spinner grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from the door, "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed as he dragged her into the kitchen, held her against the island as she squirmed to get away, then grabbed a knife, holding it to her neck, "Spinner, what are you doing?" she asked as the blade pressed against her neck tighter. For the first time, in a long time, Cass's eyes filled with fear as she felt her back press against the island as she shut her eyes.

Marco stood by the door, looking out the window, waiting to see Cass's car pull back up in the drive way, as Tori kept an arm around Marissa, "Can you tell us what happened?" she asked as Marissa looked at her, and nodded slowly, "Well, I was at home, and I was taking a shower, I didn't know Brian had left yet, so I heard the door downstairs open, then heard someone come upstairs, and into the bathroom. I was listening to one of my stations, then it was changed, so I thought it was Brian, but when I pulled the curtain back, just a bit, to see who it was, it was Spinner. The next thing I know, he's in the shower with me, we started to make out, then I got out, started getting changed, and that was when Marco called, and then you called. That's all I remember." Marissa said as Tori looked at Marco, who was still looking out the window, "Where is Cass? She's been gone for thirty minutes," he said as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tori, "Who knows?" Tori asked as Marco shrugged, Marissa sighed as Brian and Jocelyn came upstairs, "What's going on?" Brian asked as he raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Nothing, we're waiting for Cass to get back," Tori said as the front door opened, they all looked to see not Cass, but Spinner, standing there, Marissa tensed up at the sight of him, Marco saw this, then looked at Tori as she looked past him at Spinner.

A few minutes later, Cass came stumbling into view, looking sick, "H-Hey, sorry, I got, tied up," Cass said taking one step into the house, then fell, landing with her hands, "Cass!" Marco said going over and helping her up, "You okay?" he asked as she nodded, he looked at Spinner, "She's majorly trashed, I had to drive her here," he said looking over at Marissa, "don't know why though, she never drank before, so, I guess its just a first time thing for her, you know?" Spinner said with a smirk on his face as Cass leant against Marco. Marissa looked at Spinner than at Cass as suddenly felt sick again, but stood quickly, "That's bullshit! Cass has gotten trashed before!" she said as Tori, Brian, Jocelyn, and Marco stared at her, but Spin just smiled, "Really? How do you know this?" Spinner asked as Marissa bit her lip, "I was with her," "YOU WERE WHAT!" Brian yelled as Cass winced, "it was just once, I didn't get trashed, I just had ginger ale Brian, relax!" Marissa said, "Not what I saw," "shut up Spinner! You were knocked out!" she snapped as Tori rolled her eyes.

Spinner and Marissa looked at each other as Cass threw up in the trashcan.

* * *

HL: Okay, I have major writers block right now. So, if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry.

TBC….


End file.
